Harry Potter and the Myth of Time
by Angel Alexander
Summary: Hermione and Jade OC have returned 17 years after they have been sent into the past by Albus Dumbledore. Have they changed? Read to find out.
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own the Arthurian characters they are owned by myths and legends as well as the person who wrote the movies. I'm not doing this to make money this is purely for fanfiction purposes. **

**Jade, Julian, Byron and Leo are my own characters please if you wish to use them ask me first. **

**The Italian in this story is translated from an online translator, if any of it is wrong I apologise but I do not speak Italian.**

**Please read and review. If you don't like it too bad flames will be used to keep my fireplace going.**

**Now on to the story. I apologise for the shortness of some chapters**

**Angel Alexander**

Blaise, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Draco were walking along the beach looking for Draco's wife Ginny. All five guys wore either green or black board shorts and had bare feet. Blaise let his eyes roam the people on the beach until he spoke, "Draco man, there's Gin." He pointed to a redhead talking to a honey blond and a brunette.

Draco looked to where Blaise was pointing and asked, "Who is she talking to?" Sirius replied, "I don't know but that brunette is fine." Harry answered, "No way Sirius the blond is hotter."

While Sirius and Harry argued over which girl was the better looking the girls were talking. Ginny spoke, "Ohmygosh Mione! How long has it been? I haven't seen you since you and Jade disappeared, where is Jade by the way?" The honey blond spoke, "I'm right here Ginny. You probably got confused with the blond hair." Ginny nodded and spoke, "I remember you with brown hair, but blond suits you." Hermione replied, "It has been 17 years since we last saw everyone. We are sorry that we didn't say anything just disappeared but Dumbledore thought it was for the best."

Jade grumbled under her breath, "Yea, wasn't he wrong." Hermione elbowed her in the ribs and said, "Shh." Ginny asked, "So what happened to you two?" Jade looked around while Hermione waved her hand around her upper arm and spoke, "R_iveli i segreti con cui vi nascondete_." (Reveal the secrets with which you hide)

Slowly bands appeared on her arm a blue, a red, a yellow, a pink and a brown. Jade ran her hand down the top of her upper arm and 5 bands appeared a green, a purple, a gold, silver and a black. Ginny gasped, "Elementals! You're elementals." She started to take a step back when Jade spoke, "Ginny stop, we aren't here to hurt you. We aren't like the elementals of today or like the ones that worked with Voldemort. Dumbledore sent us 850,000 years in the past, to study with the elementals of the past before they were corrupted." Ginny calmed down and spoke, "What do the bands represent, I only know that elemental masters wear them."

Hermione looked at the symbols on her arm and spoke, "The bands that I have represent fire, wind, earth, spirit and love magic." Jade replied, "Mine represent water, beast, healing, soul and psychic magic. It takes a year to master each of the types of magic." Ginny asked, "So that's five years what did you do for the other twelve?" Hermione said, "We were sent to Medieval Britain to learn sword play and fighting, we stayed there for 10 years and Jade actually got married and became Queen, it was amusing." Jade replied, "It was not amusing, it was hell. I couldn't fight or practice magic, it was horrible I am so glad that since we came back to the present my marriage is no longer valid." Ginny laughed and said, "I can see you as a Queen Jade, dictating to your subjects."

Jade smiled and spoke, "Yea, yea laugh it up Gin, and the last two years we have been here adjusting to the timeline, catching up on everything that has happened and getting a job." Ginny asked, "A job? Where?" Hermione replied, "At Hogwarts of course. I am the new Self Defence Professor and Jade is the Elemental Magic Professor." Ginny spoke, "That's great, I am the Ancient Runes Professor." Hermione replied, "Snape told us. I still can't believe that he is Headmaster, it was a shock to us when we turned up at Hogwarts expecting Dumbledore." Ginny asked, "Did Severus tell you who the rest of the staff were?" Jade shook her head and spoke, "No he only told us that you were there, that Hagrid was still teaching, that Trelawney still taught divination and that the rest of the staff was all new." Hermione said, "He also told us that Professors Flitwick and Vector as well as Ron, Charlie, George, Seamus, Tonks and Moody died in the war."

Jade spoke, "_Nasconda quello che altri possono cercare_." (Hide that which others may seek). The bands around her arm disappeared. Hermione did the same thing, Ginny watched as now both Hermione and Jade had clear smooth arms once again. Ginny asked, "Why do you hide them?" Hermione replied, "For the very reason that you were frightened of us. Elementals scare people because of the war with Voldemort. Hopefully due to Severus hiring us that will all change." Jade spoke, "Anyway Ginny, we had better go. We will see you at Hogwarts but please do not tell anyone that you have seen us, it is still a secret." When Ginny nodded Hermione and Jade walked away just as Blaise, Draco, Harry, Remus and Sirius walked up.

Draco asked his wife, "Who were they Gin?" Ginny replied, "Just some people." Sirius asked, "So is the brunette single?" Ginny burst into laughter and said, "They both are." Blaise and Harry grinned at each other as Remus shook his head at Sirius' victory dance.


	2. 1st of September

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own the Arthurian characters they are owned by myths and legends as well as the person who wrote the movies. I'm not doing this to make money this is purely for fanfiction purposes. **

**Jade, Julian, Byron and Leo are my own characters please if you wish to use them ask me first. **

**The Italian in this story is translated from an online translator, if any of it is wrong I apologise but I do not speak Italian.**

**Please read and review. If you don't like it too bad flames will be used to keep my fireplace going.**

**Now on to the story. I apologise for the shortness of some chapters**

**Angel Alexander**

The next day was the 1st of September; all the teachers were seated except for Remus as he was escorting the first years into the great hall. The sorting was soon finished Gryffindor got 19, Ravenclaw 9, Hufflepuff, 6 and Slytherin 14. Snape stood and spoke, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I hope that your summer was enjoyable and work productive." At this there were a few murmurs. Snape continued, "We have the pleasure of having two new subjects here at Hogwarts they are Self Defence and Elemental Magic." At this there were outraged voices Snape spoke, "Calm down, both our new Professors are Elementals but not like those of today or those who served Voldemort. Both of our new Professors are to be treated with the up most respect by both the students and the faculty. Please welcome our new Professors who are good friends of mine Professor Hermione Granger and Professor Jade Alexander."

Applause sounded as the Great Hall doors opened as Jade and Hermione walked through with a black panther between them. Hermione looked at the staff table and saw shocked and disbelieving faces as well as two full of anger one directed at her and the other at Jade. Jade on the other hand was shocked to see who the other teachers were she looked over them and saw Draco looking at her with anger sparkling in his eyes Jade sent telepathically to Hermione, '_Mia, Draco is exceptionally angry at me, I can feel it all the way from the door._' Hermione replied, '_I know Jay Harry is the same with me, he'll slap me across the face later I'll bet._' Jade answered, '_they don't know us anymore Mia; the people we were when we left 17 years ago are dead. They have to accept that we can't go back to who we were._' Hermione looked at Jade and smiled, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Hermione wore a black and green pleated skirt, a white blouse, knee high boots and a black cloak while Jade wore a red and black pleated skirt, a white blouse, knee high boots and a black cloak. They reached the teachers table and Jade placed her hand on the panthers head as she and Hermione bowed to Snape and Hermione spoke, "Professor Snape, Calenmiriel says hello." Jade shot a wicked smirk at Snape and watched as he blushed a little. Hermione and Jade then took their seats with the panther lying in front of them on the floor.


	3. After the Feast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own the Arthurian characters they are owned by myths and legends as well as the person who wrote the movies. I'm not doing this to make money this is purely for fanfiction purposes. **

**Jade, Julian, Byron and Leo are my own characters please if you wish to use them ask me first. **

**The Italian in this story is translated from an online translator, if any of it is wrong I apologise but I do not speak Italian.**

**Please read and review. If you don't like it too bad flames will be used to keep my fireplace going.**

**Now on to the story. I apologise for the shortness of some chapters**

**Angel Alexander**

After the feast was over the teachers went into the room at the back of the teachers section and seated themselves except Hermione and Harry who walked up to Hermione and slapped her across the face, the panther lying at Jade's feet growled Jade spoke, "Hush, Diablo. Mia is fine." Hermione looked at Harry and said, "You're a lot angrier than I remember Harry." Harry replied, "You don't know me anymore Hermione. You left Ron and I alone, we trusted you and you betrayed us." Hermione answered, "You think I wanted to leave? Dumbledore took Jade and I away from everything we knew and sent us 850,000 years in the past and left us to fend for ourselves. So don't you dare to think I betrayed you." Draco stood up and spoke to Jade, "I don't believe you." Diablo growled as Jade stood and asked, "Severus, do you mind if Mia and I use your pensive?"

Snape stood and walked to a cabinet and withdrew a pensive, he then walked over to jade and spoke, "Here you are." Jade took the pensive from him and pointed her wand at her forehead and withdrew four long silver threads of memory, after she was done she passed the pensive to Hermione who did the same when she was finished she passed the pensive to Snape. Everyone gathered around the pensive and stepped into Jade and Hermione's memories.

When they came out of the memories two hours later Ginny had tears streaming down her face she stepped towards Jade but Jade stepped back and spoke, "Believe us now Potter, Malfoy?" With that she spun and walked out of the room. Hermione spoke, "Come Diablo." When diablo stood Hermione spun and followed Jade out of the room.

When they were gone Snape spoke, "I hope you are happy Draco, Harry. They had to go through so much even they were only thirteen. Could you possibly do the things they did and see the same things they had seen and come out unhurt and unharmed?" Harry and Draco had the decency to look ashamed of themselves Harry spoke, "I hope they can forgive us, especially Hermione I can't believe I slapped her." Remus replied, "Apologise to them tomorrow Harry and you too Draco. For now let them sleep tomorrow is Saturday." Harry and Draco nodded as the teachers left to retire to bed.


	4. The next morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own the Arthurian characters they are owned by myths and legends as well as the person who wrote the movies. I'm not doing this to make money this is purely for fanfiction purposes. **

**Jade, Julian, Byron and Leo are my own characters please if you wish to use them ask me first. **

**The Italian in this story is translated from an online translator, if any of it is wrong I apologise but I do not speak Italian.**

**Please read and review. If you don't like it too bad flames will be used to keep my fireplace going.**

**Now on to the story. I apologise for the shortness of some chapters**

**Angel Alexander**

The next morning Jade and Hermione rose with the sun and walked down to the kitchens Diablo was still asleep. Jade tickled the pear and walked into the kitchens a house elf came up to them and asked, "What can Dobby do for the Professors?" Hermione spoke, "Hello Dobby, do you remember me?" Dobby looked at them and spoke with excitement, "Miss Hermione and Miss Jade Dobby thought you were lost." Jade replied, "Not lost Dobby, just misplaced." Dobby asked, "What can Dobby can for Misses Hermione and Jade?" Hermione said, "Just some waffles with honey please Dobby and can you send them to our room please." Dobby nodded and spoke, "Dobby is glad Misses is back. Dobby missed you." Jade replied, "We missed you too Dobby." With that Jade and Hermione exited the kitchens and walked back to their room. They reached their room and Jade spoke the password to the painting of a mermaid, "D_estino_." (Destiny). The portrait swung open and they entered.

After a lovely breakfast courtesy of Dobby they made their way out of their room dressed in tank tops and skirts. Jade waved her hand over the upper part of her arm and spoke, "R_iveli i segreti con cui vi nascondete_." (Reveal the secrets with which you hide). The elemental bands appeared on her arm and Hermione did the same thing. They soon walked in the direction of the library.

Hermione entered first and saw that Blaise was the librarian Jade soon entered. Blaise looked up and he felt someone enter the library and saw Jade and Hermione he spoke, "Good morning Professors." Jade spoke, "You aren't a student Blaise you can call us by our first names." She watched as he blushed she took a peak at his mind and smiled at the pictures in his head of her as a teacher and him and Harry as the naughty students in detention. Jade spoke to Hermione telepathically, '_You were right about Harry and Blaise's relationship, except they want to add me to the mix._' Hermione replied, '_I'm sure you wouldn't mind Jay._'

Jade shot a glare at Hermione as she walked off to look for a particular book. Blaise looked confused when Jade left he asked, "Did I say something wrong?" Hermione replied, "No Jay is cranky at me not you." Blaise spoke, "But you didn't say anything." Hermione replied, "_Siamo telepathic_." (We are telepathic). Blaise said surprised, "You speak Italian?" Hermione nodded and spoke, "It was one of many languages we learnt while with the elementals." Blaise said, "I'd like to apologise for last night, we were out of line. We meant no disrespect, it's just when you both left it tore a whole in the school's spirit." Jade answered as she came back holding a book, "Blame Dumbledore for that, and there is no need for you to apologise Blaise you did nothing wrong." She placed the book on the desk and Blaise asked, "Sex magic?" Jade spoke, "What? You not have sex for two years and see what you do." Blaise thought, '_Two years? Got to remedy that._' Jade laughed quietly to herself when she heard what Blaise was thinking.

Blaise checked the book out and spoke, "See you at breakfast." Jade replied, "We have already ate, one thing you'll learn is that we won't be at breakfast every morning." With that she spun and walked out of the library Hermione following soon after.


	5. At breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own the Arthurian characters they are owned by myths and legends as well as the person who wrote the movies. I'm not doing this to make money this is purely for fanfiction purposes. **

**Jade, Julian, Byron and Leo are my own characters please if you wish to use them ask me first. **

**The Italian in this story is translated from an online translator, if any of it is wrong I apologise but I do not speak Italian.**

**Please read and review. If you don't like it too bad flames will be used to keep my fireplace going.**

**Now on to the story. I apologise for the shortness of some chapters**

**Angel Alexander**

At breakfast Harry asked Snape, "Severus where is Hermione and Jade?" Snape replied, "I don't have a clue." Blaise answered, "They were in the library earlier Jade was checking out a book. They also said that one thing that's we'll learn is that they won't always be at breakfast." Sirius asked, "What book did she check out?" Blaise replied, "Sex magic." Remus choked on his pumpkin juice. Sirius laughed and hit his lover across the back and spoke, "Easy there Moony." Remus shot him a glare but cocked his head to the side as he heard a conversation between some first year Ravenclaws.

One first year spoke, "Yeah I saw the new Professors before breakfast, they were out near the lake fighting with swords. It was pretty cool." Another said, "It looked like they were dancing, it was amazing."

Remus spoke to his friends and colleagues, "I know where our missing teachers are." Draco asked, "Where?" Remus replied, "Out near the lake, sword fighting."


	6. Near the Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own the Arthurian characters they are owned by myths and legends as well as the person who wrote the movies. I'm not doing this to make money this is purely for fanfiction purposes. **

**Jade, Julian, Byron and Leo are my own characters please if you wish to use them ask me first. **

**The Italian in this story is translated from an online translator, if any of it is wrong I apologise but I do not speak Italian.**

**Please read and review. If you don't like it too bad flames will be used to keep my fireplace going.**

**Now on to the story. I apologise for the shortness of some chapters**

**Angel Alexander**

Out near the lake Jade and Hermione were indeed fighting with swords but it was just practice Hermione took a swing at Jade who ducked and parried as she asked, "So Mia, what do you think of Sirius and Remus?" Hermione replied, "They're nice, why?" Jade answered as she took a shot at Hermione which was blocked, "Come one, you had the biggest crush on them, and we always knew what they're relationship was with each other. Don't tell me that you haven't thought that since we have been back that you wouldn't say no if they asked you." Hermione could feel a blush coming and she cursed her fair skin she spoke, "Ok I admit it, I wouldn't say no to them. But what about you and the images you picked up in Blaise's head?" Jade smiled wickedly as she blocked a hit and said, "I wouldn't say no. I mean they are much better looking then Arthur." (A.N. remember that Jade was a Queen in medieval Britain so the Arthur mentioned here is Arthur Pendragon).

Hermione laughed and spoke, "That is so true. I never knew what you saw in him." Jade shrugged and replied, "I was lonely." They continued to practice even when Sirius, Remus, Blaise, Harry, Draco, Ginny and Snape walked out of the castle and watched them.

Hermione spoke to Jade, '_Do you think they know that we know they are there?_' Jade replied, '_Probably not, they have most likely come out here to apologise for last night. Are we ready to forgive them?_' Hermione answered, '_I know you are. But I think just to be sure we should throw some elemental magic at each other and see what their reactions are._' Jade nodded and watched as Hermione threw a fireball at her. Jade threw her hand up and a wall of water appeared in front of her. Hermione threw her hands towards the ground and the ground shook and cracked under Jade's feet. To counter this Jade whistled and an eagle picked her up away from the damage. Jade threw a spark of gold towards the ground and healed the damage. Jade twirled her hand in an intricate pattern and Hermione lifted from the ground and was held there by an invisible barrier. Hermione yelled, "V_ento_." (Wind). Jade was lifted into the air by a gust of wind.

Hermione slowly lowered her to the ground when she saw the agitation in Jade's eyes. When she was on the ground Jade spoke, "I could've gotten down by myself." Hermione scoffed and said, "Oh sure, that's why last time it happened Byron had to let you down." Jade replied, "Byron just wanted to cop a feel. Besides he's all warm and cuddly." Hermione laughed and said, "I don't think he'd like to know that you called him cuddly behind his back." Jade answered, "Oh I've called him cuddly to his face."

Hermione doubled over in laughter and asked, "And what did Byron have to say about that?" Jade said, "He locked me in a room with Leo." Hermione laughed at the look of disgust on Jade's face she spoke, "Oh poor Jay, did big bad Leo flirt with you again." Jade huffed and said; "You don't hear me teasing you about two certain individuals named R…" Hermione yelled, "S_ilenzio_." (Silence). Jade opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out she glared at Hermione who was laughing she spoke, '_Damn it Mia, take it off NOW!_' Hermione replied, '_Take it off yourself._' Jade waved a hand over her mouth and spoke, "Damn you Mia."

Sirius spoke, "How in the hell…" Jade spun around and spoke, "Oh that was wandless magic, it's really easy to learn." Blaise said, "But you…and you just…" He stopped, as he was lost for words Hermione laughed and spoke, "Ah Jay he sounds just like Julian bef" Hermione stopped as she realised whom she had mentioned she spoke, "Jay I'm sorry, I did…" She was cut off as Jade replied, "Save it Mia, I don't want to talk to you." With that she walked off leaving confused friends behind her.

When Jade was gone Snape turned to Hermione asked, "Is she okay?" Hermione nodded and spoke, "Yes she is, I just mentioned someone who I shouldn't have and she's mad at me." Harry asked, "Who is Julian?" Hermione looked at the ground for a minute before answering, "Her son." Sirius asked, "Jade has a son?" Hermione shook her head and spoke, "No she had a son, and he died in her arms when he was killed by his father." Blaise yelled, "WHAT! How could a father do that to his own son?" Hermione replied, "Arthur Pendragon, could do whatever he wanted after all he was king." With that Hermione walked away.


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own the Arthurian characters they are owned by myths and legends as well as the person who wrote the movies. I'm not doing this to make money this is purely for fanfiction purposes. **

**Jade, Julian, Byron and Leo are my own characters please if you wish to use them ask me first. **

**The Italian in this story is translated from an online translator, if any of it is wrong I apologise but I do not speak Italian.**

**Please read and review. If you don't like it too bad flames will be used to keep my fireplace going.**

**Now on to the story. I apologise for the shortness of some chapters**

**Angel Alexander**

Jade was in an empty classroom dancing to soft music that was floating around the room while she was lost in memories long since past.

"Arthur! Julian!" Was the shout heard in Camelot.

Jade who was Queen was rushing around looking for her husband and son, hoping she caught them before they went off to fight Mordred and his army. She saw someone up ahead of her and called, "Lancelot! Lancelot!"

Lancelot turned towards the voice and saw jade rushing towards him he asked, "Aye your majesty?" Jade spoke, "Lancelot stop with the your majesty already Arthur and I have told you and the other knights to call me Jade." Lancelot smiled and replied, "I know Jade, and I just do it to annoy you." Jade laughed and asked, "Where is Arthur and my son?" Lancelot got quiet and she knew straight away that something was wrong. Jade asked, "Lancelot what is it? Where are they?" Lancelot sighed and looked the Queen in the eyes and spoke, "On the battlefield, they left at dawn at Arthur's insistence. He was acting strange though." Jade thanked Lancelot and rushed towards the stables to grab her horse.

Jade rode past the gate ignoring the yells of Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain and Tristan. Tristan spoke, "The damned woman is going to get herself killed." Galahad, "We best ride after her to ensure she comes to no harm." Lancelot, Gawain and Tristan agreed and rode after the Queen.

Jade reached the battlefield that was closest to her home and she saw Mordred fighting her son Julian. She saw Arthur come up behind their son and thought he was going to help kill Mordred but just as Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and Tristan reached the battlefield she watched in horror as her husband ran their son through with his sword. She yelled, "Julian! NO!" She dismounted and ran through the battle narrowly missing the slashes of swords as she ran to her son who had sunk to his knees. She reached Julian and caught him in her arms as he fell backwards.

Tears ran down her face and she stroked her son's hair she spoke, "Shh, Julian you'll be alright I'll get you to the healers and you'll be okay." Julian, who was 1and 9 (A.N. 10 years old in ancient times. I know, I know most of you think that's too young but hey it's my story) spoke, "Mother, I'm sorry." Jade asked, "Why are you sorry?" Julian replied, "Because I'm leaving you." Jade spoke, "No! Julian you are not leaving me!"

Tears ran faster down her face as Julian's breathing slowed, just as Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and Tristan appeared at her side Julian took his last breath and his eyes closed forever Jade screamed, "JULIAN!" Lancelot pulled her away from her son's body as she fought to keep a hold of her son she spoke, "Lancelot let me go please I need to go to my son." Lancelot spoke not letting her go, "He is dead my lady." Jade shook her head and spoke, "No, no he's not he's sleeping." Gawain spoke, "He is dead my lady, dead at the hands of his father." Jade stopped struggling and spoke, "He killed my son. Arthur Pendragon has killed his son." Galahad spoke, "My lady, Arthur will be dealt with by the Round Table, but for now we must move Julian's body." Jade nodded and watched as Tristan and Gawain lifted her son's body and made the journey back to Camelot.


	8. New Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own the Arthurian characters they are owned by myths and legends as well as the person who wrote the movies. I'm not doing this to make money this is purely for fanfiction purposes. **

**Jade, Julian, Byron and Leo are my own characters please if you wish to use them ask me first. **

**The Italian in this story is translated from an online translator, if any of it is wrong I apologise but I do not speak Italian.**

**Please read and review. If you don't like it too bad flames will be used to keep my fireplace going.**

**Now on to the story. I apologise for the shortness of some chapters**

**Angel Alexander**

Jade stopped dancing as tears ran down her face she collapsed in a heap on the floor she raised her hands to her face and sobbed out her anguish she cried, "Julian oh Julian." Jade was too busy crying to notice that someone had entered the classroom she was in the person asked, "Are you alright Jade?"

Jade took her hands away from her face, stood and spoke, "I'm fine, I just had something in my eye." The person spoke, "Hermione told us who Julian was, I'm sorry that you had to experience that Jade." Jade replied, "It was a long time ago." The person answered, "You don't get over loosing a child Jade not matter how long ago it was."

Jade spun to face the person and saw it was Harry she spoke, "No I haven't gotten over Julian's death and I never will, it is not something that one forgets easily I saw my husband kill his own son and I held my son until he took his last breath and you know what he told me before he died?" Harry shook his head and Jade continued, "He told me he was sorry that he was leaving me."

Tears ran down her cheeks and Harry sighed as he walked up to her and took her in his arms and hugged her, "I'm sorry about last night Jade, I was just angry with you and Mione for leaving without a word." Jade replied, "We didn't want to leave Harry, Dumbledore thought it was for the best. I'm sorry about Ron." Harry swept a piece of hair out of her face and spoke, "You couldn't have done anything Jade you weren't even here. None of us blame either you or Mione for any of their deaths." Jade nodded, "But I still feel bad and I know Mia does as well. She loved Ron like the brother she never had."

(A. N Read and Review I don't know whether or not to continue this story)


	9. I'm an

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I also don't own the Arthurian characters they are owned by myths and legends as well as the person who wrote the movies. I'm not doing this to make money this is purely for fanfiction purposes. **

**Jade, Julian, Byron and Leo are my own characters please if you wish to use them ask me first. **

**The Italian in this story is translated from an online translator, if any of it is wrong I apologise but I do not speak Italian.**

**Please read and review. If you don't like it too bad flames will be used to keep my fireplace going.**

**Now on to the story. I apologise for the shortness of some chapters**

**Angel Alexander**

* * *

Jade pulled from Harry's arms and walked over to the window that overlooked the lake she wrapped her arms around herself and spoke quietly, "It's so quiet here, and everything is brighter and harsher. The pain is sharper here than it was back home." Harry replied, "You are home Jade." Jade looked out the window, "I haven't been here for 17 years Harry, this hasn't been my home for a long while. There is nothing holding me here as there is for Mia, she still has her parents and people who love her, my parents are dead." She raised her hand to the glass and placed it onto the windowpane as she stared at the lake, "Would it be so bad if I just ended it here and finally found some peace."

As soon as the words were spoken Harry grabbed her arm and spun her around he was about to yell at her for her stupid suggestion when he caught sight of tears in her eyes, his face softened and he drew her into his arms and hugged her, "Oh Jay, what are the tears for." Jade replied, "My son is dead Harry, and now I'm here and I feel so lost. I've been fighting for so long I feel like I don't know how to rest. I feel restless and the need to fight is becoming harder to ignore, when we came back to this dimension the need was there but I thought it would just go away but it has been getting stronger the last two years and I don't think I can stop it."

Harry looked at her and saw a look in her eyes that he was used to seeing in Blaise's when he went hunting, "How did you deal with it before?" Jade replied, "Byron and Leo would spar with me and accompany me hunting." Harry looked confused, "Why would they go with you and not Mione?" Jade pulled away from Harry, "Because Mia is human she doesn't understand what it is like for me. Byron did because he was a vampire and Leo because he was a were-leopard; they understood what it was like to have an animal inside them. Mia can't understand." Harry spoke slowly and carefully, "What are you?" Jade froze.

'What do I tell him, do I tell him the truth or not? Oh god I wasn't expecting anyone to ask, I mean Mia already knows but I wasn't planning on telling anyone else. How do I tell him I'm an...'

* * *

**A.N sorry the leave it there, any ideas of what she is? The person who guesses right gets a cookie. Angel**


End file.
